


Are you sure?

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aurion and G'raha are mentioned for a second so I won't tag them, Gen, Light descriptions of violence and emotional/physical pain, Other, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The citizens of the Crystarium are roused into wanting to become adventurers and Warriors of Light. But do they truly know the consequences of the job?
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> **5.2 Spoilers!!!**
> 
> Hello! I basically hated that the WoL, G'raha, and the Scions just...stood there while "Ardbert" gave his speech and made the people of the Crystarium feel like they were meant to be the next grand heroes. Like, yeah -- you don't want to confuse them but also...at least let them know what they're getting into? Idk. It made me a little mad so I wrote this on my phone at 5am lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Xhaira watched as the citizens of the Crystarium talked amongst themselves with unhidden excitement, the false Ardbert’s speech having given them the confidence to go out into a world that would not treat them as well as they believed. His ears twitched. He couldn’t just let this happen. These people only thought of the rewarding aspects of being an adventurer — of being a Warrior of Light. Xhaira stepped forward, and it only took a few moments for all of them to turn towards him and begin to quiet. 

“Are you sure?” Xhaira began. Tilted heads and questions came from his mostly untried audience. “Are you sure that you want to do this? To become adventurers and take on the responsibilities of a Warrior of Light?” Shouts of confirmation and exclamations of intent came from the crowd, and Xhaira shook his head slowly, looking down at their feet. 

“Being an adventurer and Warrior of Light is no game of glory and fame. Yes, you’ll help others if you so choose, and some of you may become well-loved and respected across the land.” He looked up then, his hardened gaze traveling over each of their faces. “But many of you will die.”

Xhaira took another step forward, ignoring the murmurs and shocked faces. “And people you love will die. Strangers, clients, fathers, mothers, and children will die. And you will gain countless enemies.” He took a deep breath. “You will live with the worry and fear that those you love will be punished by your actions, simply because someone out there has decided that they need to hurt you in some way when you’ve become too formidable for them to defeat.” 

“I have been stalked, attacked from the shadows, and hated simply because of who I am. I have had stones thrown at me, been framed for murders I didn’t commit, and thrown into battles and quests that were orchestrated to end my life. I have been poisoned, twice. I did not eat a meal for several days when I first arrived in the Crystarium simply because I wasn’t sure if I had an enemy waiting in the kitchens.” Xhaira ignored the offended and concerned faces of staff from the Wandering Stairs. “If you are not prepared for this, you will not get far.”

Xhaira shifted his weight to one leg, placing a hand on his hip as he assessed the crowd. “I’ve been stabbed, cleaved, and pummeled. I’ve been dragged across a battlement by the enormous claws of a dragon — a beast far larger than some of the sin eaters you may have encountered. I’ve been stepped on by the same beasts, resulting in nearly all of my ribs breaking. And let me tell you: continuing a rigorous fight like that while not being able to breath properly is hell all on its own.” A few citizens winced. “I have been sprayed with flames, and trapped in winds so strong that they cut into my armor. Multiple foes have attempted to drown me, or see me frozen to death.”

Xhaira looks back at Aurion, and then G’raha before continuing. “Nearly every morning now, I wake in immense amounts of pain. My body has been so badly abused during my 5 years of adventuring that the left side of my back is in knots, and my leg isn’t much better off. I can only move as I do because I have those who care for me and will heal some of the pain, making it easier for me to push forward each day. And when they aren’t available, I push forward anyway. It just takes me a little longer to get up.”

“I have watched countless allies and friends fall at the hands of my enemies. I have carried the lifeless bodies of my comrades so often that I hardly ever let myself get close to anyone new. I had to watch as their families and friends mourned them, some of them taking their agony out on me because I didn’t get to them fast enough.” Xhaira watched as the citizens looked at each other, doubt obvious on the faces of many. At least if they continued forward on this path, they knew the risks. 

“So be honest with yourself. Are you sure?”


End file.
